Heaven
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapatkan misi khusus dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu yang penting ke bumi hingga menyebabkan banyaknya malaikat berkumpul di satu tempat untuk 'benda' itu. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Hinata, manusia pertama yang kebal dengan kekuatan malaikat namun memiliki tubuh rapuh sebagai manusia sesuai kodratnya. Review?


Sasuke melihat ponselnya lagi sebelum keluar dari kereta listrik yang ditumpanginya pagi ini. Seragam baru yang dikenakannya sedikit kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang kurus tinggi meskipun bagian bahu dan dadanya bidang untuk ukurannya. Pemuda itu sudah mendecih sebal pagi ini karena pakaiannya tidaklah pakaian yang biasanya sering digunakan dalam bertugas. Ia merindukan seragam putih dengan sebelah lengan berwarna hitam panjang, serta pedang panjang yang juga ia gunakan untuk bekerja juga. Ia merindukan semuanya. Namun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Naruto, malaikat tingkat tinggi yang sesungguhnya adalah teman seangkatannya juga, tengah memerintahkan kepada seluruh malaikat untuk turun ke bumi. Pemuda itu tak mengerti alasan mengapa temannya menyuruh untuk mencari 'benda' yang tak sengaja jatuh di bumi. Sasuke masih tak tahu seberapa penting artinya benda itu.

Dan sekarang ia mulai menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah yang sudah menjadi tujuannya. Ini pertama kalinya seragam sekolah manusia ia kenakan. Padahal beberapa bulan sebelum ia turun ke bumi, ia sering sekali berurusan dengan manusia yang mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk dibawa ke khayangan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika pesan panjang yang sedari tadi dibacanya membuat suatu arti, sebuah makna, dan sebuah alasan mengapa sekarang ia harus mengenakan seragam manusia ini setelah berminggu-minggu mengelana bersama malaikat yang lainnya.

_Sender: Naruto  
Subject: Misi khusus  
… kudengar jika Lee sudah menemukan 'benda' itu ketika menurunkan hujan minggu lalu. Dan aku tak menyangka ketika Sakura menemukan 'benda' itu sudah dalam bentuk wujud yang lain. Aku ingin kau, malaikat pencabut nyawa, Sasuke temanku tercinta, tolong bawakan benda itu kembali ke khayangan._

Sasuke mendecih semakin sebal pada kalimat Naruto sebelum pesan itu berakhir, "Tercinta, dengkulmu!"

Dan sekarang ia mulai mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Misinya hanya harus membawa benda itu kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

**HEAVEN**

* * *

**Heaven**

**Heaven©Hachi Breeze**

**Character was from Naruto.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heaven©SasuHina**

**Heaven©2014**

* * *

**©Hachi Breeze**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Sasuke duduk di samping Chouji. Malaikat Keberuntungan itu memiliki banyak sekali akal dengan berjuta keberuntungannya untuk memanipulasi ingatan manusia yang ada di tempat mereka berpijak sekarang agar beranggapan jika semua malaikat yang tengah berbaur dengan mereka ini bagaikan teman mereka. Sasuke sangat beruntung sekali bisa berada di dekat wilayah Chouji selama menjalankan misi kali ini, berkatnya mungkin ia tak akan mendapatkan banyak masalah. Sasuke melirik seluruh kelas yang pertama kali ditempatinya bersama Chouji. Untuk sementara ini hanya Chouji yang bersamanya, belum ada tanda-tanda malaikat lain yang akan bergabung.

"Sasuke, kau bawa sesuatu? Aku lapar."

Sasuke melirik tasnya yang hanya ada beberapa lembar peralatan manusia yang belum ia kenal namanya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng perlahan bersamaan dengan bergesernya pintu. Hanya seorang gadis salah satu penghuni ruangan yang merupakan manusia pertama di antara Sasuke dan Chouji. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan gadis itu berjalan masuk, Chouji pun begitu. Kekuatan Chouji pasti sudah bekerja untuknya juga.

Tapi untuk gadis itu, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti disana. Sasuke memerhatikan, gadis itu seakan-akan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda jika kekuatan Chouji bekerja padanya. Dan hal itu terbukti ketika ia berjalan semakin mendekat ke meja Sasuke dan bertanya.

"Kalian siapa? Apakah murid b-baru?"

Sasuke mendelik, terlebih lagi Chouji yang terbatuk mendengarnya. "Mustahil!"

"Mustahil?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya menuntut penjelasan kepada Chouji yang terlihat bingung di mejanya.

"K-kau mungkin salah paham! Kita ini kan temanmu selama setahun ini! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa?"

"T-tapi aku baru sekolah disini s-setengah tahun."

Sasuke tercengang, mati sudah, ia sudah salah bicara. "Y-ya, pokoknya aku bilang setahun ya setahun!"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "B-bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan kalian, ya? Atau mungkin ini karena aku terlalu sering berada di rumah sakit. A-aku jadinya melupakan kalian." Gadis itu tertawa pias, dan hanya disaksikan oleh Sasuke.

"N-namaku Hinata. K-kalian?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia Akimichi Chouji."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "K-kebetulan aku duduk di samping Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke meliriknya lagi. Memerhatikan gadis itu melepaskan syal dan jaketnya sesudah ia meletakan tas yang digantungkan di samping meja. Oh, jadi rupanya begitu fungsi dari pengait yang ada di tiap sisi meja mereka. Sasuke kemudian mengikuti langkah Hinata setelah memerhatikan gadis itu hingga Hinata selesai dengan mengeluarkan buku untuk belajar disana.

"Namamu hanya Hinata? Tanpa marga?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang hanya menidurkan kepalanya sambil memerhatikannya. Dengan segera Hinata hanya memalingkan kembali pandangannya sebelum Sasuke mendapati wajahnya yang merona karena malu diperhatikan seperti itu. Bibirnya masih mengatup mencoba berpikir menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya.

"T-t-tsubaki. Tsubaki Hinata." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"T-tapi entah mengapa, rasanya itu bukanlah namaku. Setengah tahun yang lalu aku terbangun di kamar dan tidak mengingat apa-apa. Lalu ketika aku menuruni tangga, hanya nama Hinata yang kudengar. Suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali hingga saat aku terbangun lagi, aku berada di rumah sakit dengan penyakit yang cukup aneh."

"Kau sakit?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan perlahan hingga rambut panjangnya bergerak pelan mengikuti, lalu mata berliannya menerawang kosong, "Kata dokter itu bukan penyakit, tidak ada yang aneh dalam tubuhku. Hanya saja penyakit itu akan terus melemahkanku hehe."

"Sasuke, aku lapar."

Hinata dan Sasuke berbalik memandang Chouji yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya perutnya, karena lapar. Pemuda besar itu sedikit meringkuk dengan wajah yang cemberut. Dengan buru-buru Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Chouji.

"A-akimichi-_san_ jika l-lapar makan saja bekalku."

"Yo, Sasuke, Chouji, Hinata!"

Ketiga penghuni kelas itu sedikit terkejut ketika suara salah satu pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan semangat menyapa mereka. "Y-yo,"

Sasuke mulai berpikir, jika manusia-manusia yang lain bisa bekerja dengan kekuatan Chouji … maka kenapa Hinata tidak bisa?

.

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk-ketukan kakinya di tanah lapangan basket. Disana ia hanya berdiri sambil memerhatikan Gaara yang lihai memasukan bola ke dalam _ring_ basket. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya ketika berjalan menjauhi _battle_ bersama beberapa murid yang lainnya. Ia mendekati Sasuke sambil memijat tengkuknya karena merasa sakit.

"Kau jangan menghentakan kakimu seperti itu disana, itu menyakitiku."

"Siapa suruh Malaikat Bumi harus pamer seperti itu." Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis ketika Gaara hanya mendesis kesakitan pada daerah tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan skenario. Lagipula malaikat dan manusia berbeda kekuatannya, kau ini malaikat! Jika kau menghentakan kakimu seperti itu maka tubuhku akan sakit semua, rasanya seperti kau berdiri di pundakku."

Sasuke mulai tertawa dan menghentikan kegiatannya menghentakan kakinya sambil menarik Gaara yang hanya menggerutu kesal. "Dengar, aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Jangan ketus dulu."

"Yaudah cepetan, apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menunjukan pesan singkat yang dikirim Naruto kepadanya pagi ini. "Bagaimana rasanya ketika 'benda' itu jatuh ke bumi saat itu?"

"Jujur, misi Naruto ini sangat aneh. Tapi jika boleh mengatakannya, sungguh rasanya sangat sakit sekali! Aku sampai harus sakit beberapa minggu karena kejadian itu."

"Lalu kau tahu bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Manusia lah bego!"

"Rupanya bagaimana?"

"Sayangnya aku ketinggalan untuk memastikan, ketika aku berdiri dalam kesakitan setelah itu yang kuingat hanyalah dia sudah berbaur dengan manusia. Padahal kukira itu adalah ulah Ino yang sengaja menciptakan hujan meteor."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau masih tidak begitu akrab dengan Ino?"

"Perempuan itu, kalau saja dia bukan perempuan, akan kulempar kembali meteor yang sudah dilemparnya padaku."

"Padahal kan manusia tiap tahunnya selalu merayakan _Tanabata_ untuk kalian."

"Diam kau!"

Gaara masih meneruskan membaca pesan singkat Naruto, sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke merebut kembali ponselnya. Mungkin jika Gaara membaca hingga titik terakhir maka ia akan menemukan kata tidak senonoh dari Naruto. Namun pemuda bumi itu nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Jika diingat-ingat kembali, kemarin Temari-_nee_ dan Lee memang sedang melakukan tugas dengan sekalian observasi daerah ini."

"Oh, Malaikat Angin dan Malaikat Hujan? Berarti kemarin ada badai?"

"Dan juga Sakura. Jangan lupakan gadis itu setelah Lee datang membawa hujan. Gadis itu memiliki pekerjaan yang baik daripada kau."

Gaara mendesis mengabaikan raut wajah Sasuke yang tak peduli. "Malaikat Penghidup itu menghampiri ku dan menyuruhku untuk berkumpul disini." Sasuke tertegun memahami.

"Kudengar, misi khusus itu akan terjadi penuh disini. Benda yang dicari seluruh malaikat itu mungkin berada disini dan sudah berbaur. Tapi pasti susah untuk menemukannya."

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah mendapatkan setidaknya adalah _point_ penting dari alasan mengapa banyak malaikat yang harus berkumpul disini. Dan sekarang ia hanya harus mencari Sakura ataupun siapa saja yang mengetahui bagaimana 'benda' itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia harus menemui Naruto secara langsung untuk mendapatkan kejelasan dengan misi khusus gila besar-besaran ini. Pemuda itu masih melangkah sambil menutup telinganya. Tak disangkanya jika ia akan di ikuti oleh banyak gadis seperti sekarang. Mungkin kekuatan Chouji terlalu besar memberikan efek sehingga banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang meneriakan namanya berkali-kali. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan gadis-gadis bumi.

Hinata menghampirinya sambil menyerahkan lembaran pengumuman kepadanya.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?"

"K-kantin, h-habisnya tadi pagi Chouji-_san_ sudah menghabiskan bekalku. Apa Sasuke-_san_ mau kubawakan sesuatu dari kantin juga?"

"Aku ikut denganmu. Lalu dimana Chouji?"

"Daritadi dia di k-kantin, tidak kembali sampai sekarang."

Sasuke menyusul langkah Hinata yang dapat diraih dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Gadis yang ada di dekatnya ini hanya diam sambil memeluk lembaran pengumuman. Rambut panjang gadis itu sedikit berantakan ketika keringat di dahinya mulai membuat lengket beberapa helai bagian rambut depannya. Sasuke mengabaikannya. Selama di perjalanan ia bisa menemukan banyak sekali malaikat yang ia kenal bermunculan. Saling menyapa agar manusia yang berdiri di dekat mereka tidak curiga dan apa yang sudah dilakukan Chouji untuk mempermudah misi kali ini tidak sia-sia.

"S-sasuke-_san_ ternyata ramah ya, kukira kau menakutkan seperti apa yang pawakanmu."

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya terus memerhatikan gadis itu tersenyum. Cantik. Cantik seperti matahari terbit yang biasanya ia saksikan setelah hujan sore hari. Membiaskan cahaya dengan semburat merah yang apik di antara celah-celah awan yang menggumpal, seperti itulah wajah Hinata. Merona merah bagaikan ledakan yang memberinya kehangatan.

"Kau juga, aneh."

Gadis itu malah tersenyum mengabaikan sindiran Sasuke yang sebenarnya pemuda itu coba sembunyikan agar tidak menampakan bagaimana debaran aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi pendengarannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia merasakan perasaan itu jika tidak ada-Sasuke mulai mengerti. Pasti ada Shino disekitarnya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat hingga Hinata yang ada di sampingnya ikut terkejut.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-s-"

"Kau mencariku, Sasuke?"

Tepukan pelan yang ada dibahu Sasuke membuat pemuda itu bisa merasakan debaran itu dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Hinata terlihat bingun ketika Sasuke mendorong pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit mencuat itu.

'_Sialan, Malaikat Cinta datang tiba-tiba begini.'_

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi."

Shino belum sempat mengatakan kata-kata yang lain ketika Sasuke dan Hinata sudah jauh dari mereka. Kiba yang ada di belakangnya hanya menepuk pundaknya menenangkan.

"Malaikat Kematian itu selalu saja tidak bisa sopan."

"Sudahlah Shino, Malaikat Kebahagiaan dan Malaikat Cinta seperti kita tak akan bisa memberikan sesuatu yang hebat untuknya. Jiwanya sudah lama mati."

"Tapi dia selalu saja menghindar, aku sebal."

Hinata masih mengikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya dengan kesusahan. Jangka panjang kaki pemuda itu tak bisa ia imbangi dengan langkah pendeknya yang cepat. Walaupun sudah ia coba tapi pemuda itu tetap saja jauh di depannya.

'_Jadi semua malaikat sudah hampir berkumpul disini rupanya.'_

Getaran yang menghantam di luar sekolah membuat Sasuke harus mendapatkan benturan kecil tubuh Hinata karena terkejut. Tak hanya dirinya, bahkan semua manusia juga merasakan hal yang sama hingga banyak yang mengerumuni jendela untuk memastikan apa yang telah terjadi. Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan malaikat yang lainnya pun juga terkejut hingga sudah berada di pinggiran jendela. Berdesakan untuk memastikan sesuatu di luar sana.

Ketika Sasuke mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ketika mendapati Gaara tak berdaya disana dengan dua orang yang dikenalnya. Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Pasti Ino baru saja menghantamnya dengan keras hingga tak berdaya disana, sementara Sakura mencoba membangunkan Gaara dengan menampar pelan pipi malaikat malang itu.

"Bisa-bisa jika Gaara marah, gempa bumi yang besar terjadi. Hinata kau ke kantin saja duluan dan katakan pada Chouji untuk berhenti makan."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura hanya menggidikan bahunya saja. Gadis itu masih melerai Ino yang bertengkar dengan Gaara di sampingnya. Gadis awalnya tertawa karena membaca pesan singkat Naruto. Geli. Sakura mengatakan jika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk turun ke bumi dimana semua malaikat sudah hampir berkumpul semuanya sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu masih duduk di kursi tahtanya menunggu bulan ketiga untuk turun sendiri ke bumi.

"Aku rasa, kita hanya sedang melakukan sebuah _game_. _Game_ yang tak sengaja terjadi karena _'benda'_ itu jatuh ke bumi."

"Lalu mengapa Naruto tidak turun tangan sendiri untuk mengambil benda itu?"

"Kau tahu, menjaga khayangan dan bumi tidak mudah, Sasuke. Ia harus menunggu bulan ketiga, dan kurasa benda itu sedang sakit. Aku merasakan jika cahaya kehidupannya sedikit meredup."

"Oi Uchiha! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Pelukan Ino membuat Sasuke sesak ketika lengan kuat gadis itu melingkari tubuhnya yang kurus. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, Gaara sudah melemparinya dengan batu kepada Ino. Hingga pertengkaran terus terjadi jika mereka berada di tempat yang sama.

"Ino, tolong antarkan aku menemui Naruto."

"Aku baru saja dari sana."

.

.

.

Ino duduk di pinggiran tangga menuju khayangan dimana Naruto menduduki tahtanya. Gadis Yamanaka itu terus memainkan batu yang ada di dekatnya sembari sesekali dilemparnya ke bawah dimana bumi berada, niatnya untuk mengerjai Gaara ketika menunggu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke bisa menemukan para tetinggi khayangan yang tak biasanya ia temui kini sudah berkumpul disana. Terlebih lagi disana ada Tsunade dan nenek Chiyo yang membuat nyalinya menciut karena takut kedua wanita tetinggi itu mengingat akan kejadian dimana Sasuke tak sengaja membakar habis bola biru arwah yang seharusnya turun ke bumi. Sebenarnya hal itu karena Sasuke benar-benar tidak sengaja meninggalkan pedangnya dengan klan Hyuuga. Pasti Neji juga ada disana jika para tetinggi berkumpul begini. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

Naruto berteriak kecil ketika Sasuke baru saja menutup pintu masuk ruangan Naruto yang besar. Mata pertama yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke adalah mata yang sama dengan seseorang di bumi sana. Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum kecil menyapa walaupun Sasuke bisa melihat dibalik itu ada senyuman jahil temannya. Naruto menuruni kursi tahtanya hanya untuk menyambut Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai mengadu. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan walaupun disela-sela aduan Naruto ada Tsunade yang selalu memarahinya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan disini."

"Huh?" Naruto masih mengusap ingusnya karena ketakutan.

"Benda yang kau suruh kami temukan itu, seperti apa bentuknya sekarang?" Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi hening, namun hanya Naruto yang malah tersenyum dan menyambut Sasuke dalam rangkulan sebelah tangannya.

"Kami disini tidak ada yang tahu Sasuke. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu, sebagai orang kepercayaanku, untuk mencarinya secepat mungkin. Karena pemilik _benda_ itu yang sesungguhnya sudah memperingatkanku." Sasuke hanya melirik Neji setelah Naruto memberi kode.

"Milik Hyuuga?"

"Kau penasaran sekali, Uchiha." Neji hanya tersenyum meremehkan, ia tahu, baik dirinya maupun Sasuke pastinya tidak ingin kelewatan karena Hiashi sudah berdiri tepat di samping pemuda berambut panjang itu. Tetinggi Hyuuga itu masih diam berpikir.

"Jika _benda_ milik Malaikat Bencana bisa jatuh di bumi, seharusnya bumi sudah hancur, kan?"

"Mereka memberikannya masih dalam bentuk bola arwah. Tapi si bodoh ini malah menjatuhkannya dengan sengaja ke bumi!" Tsunade kembali meledak ketika Naruto bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda Uchiha itu bisa merasakan napas Naruto di belakangnya. Hih, rasanya geli.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, benda itu menggelinding sendiri setelah kalian pergi. Aku sudah berusaha menangkapnya tapi pelindung yang nenek Chiyo buat disini membuatku tertahan untuk meraih benda itu tidak jatuh ke bumi."

"Sebenarnya alasan mengapa bumi masih stabil karena pada dasarnya arwah itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna."

Semuanya tertegun ketika Hiashi mulai berbicara. Neji membenarkan sambil mengangkat sebelah kainnya agar tidak terlalu panjang saat ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Benda itu akan sempurna tiga bulan setelah kami membuatnya. Jika jatuh dalam wujud sempurna pastinya Sabaku-_san_ sudah kuwalahan. Namun jika benda itu jatuh ke bumi dalam wujud belum sempurn seperti sekarang, maka lain lagi ceritanya."

"Tepat setelah aku bisa turun dari khayangan." Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sasuke dengan sengaja.

"Benda itu mungkin berubah wujud menjadi apa yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang. Tapi sebenarnya, wujudnya itu hanyalah wadah dari bencana yang diserapnya. Ia akan melemah dan mudah sakit karena banyaknya bencana yang seharusnya timbul."

Naruto dan Tsunade mulai paham, "Jadi itu yang menyebabkan akhir-akhir ini bumi nampak sangat bersih dari bencana? Lalu mengapa kalian terus menerus memberikan bencana di bumi?"

"Agar kami bisa membunuh wadahnya yang mungkin kini berwujud manusia. Ingatannya tentang kehidupan manusia akan hilang, lalu ia bisa kembali ke wujudnya yang semula sebagai salah satu Malaikat Bencana."

"Dengan kata lain, itulah mengapa kau menugaskanku sebagai peran penting dalam misi khususmu?"

Naruto hanya mengacungkan kedua jarinya dengan senyuman lebar. Pemuda itu menepuk punggung Sasuke yang tengah memutarkan bola matanya malas, sementara Naruto hanya mencoba menyemangatinya. "Kau tahu posisiku, kan Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan benda-ah tidak, maksudku manusia itu?" Sasuke melepaskan salah satu lengan Naruto yang berada di pundaknya.

"Dia tidak bisa muncul lama-lama karena banyaknya bencana yang ia serap hingga sakit. Lalu, semua kekuatan malaikat akan pias dengannya. Seberapa banyakpun kalian mencobanya, hanya kaulah Sasuke yang bisa mengambilnya."

"Kekuatannya pias? Apakah termasuk dari malaikat cinta, kebahagiaan, keberuntungan dan yang lainnya?"

Naruto dan Neji hanya mengangguk bersama, "Semuanya akan kembali normal jika dia juga kembali dalam wujud malaikatnya. Dengan kata lain kau harus menghancurkan wadah manusianya terlebih dahulu, bukankah kau sangat ahli dalam hal bunuh-membunuh?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kami bisa membunuhnya dengan perlahan."

Sasuke masih berpikir, benda itu akan membiaskan kekuatan dari malaikat yang lainnya. Jika seperti itu berarti ada satu kandidat yang memenuhi dan masuk dalam targetnya kini. Ya, Sasuke mulai mengerti siapakah Malaikat Bencana Hyuuga yang telah jatuh ke bumi itu. "Satu pertanyaan lagi, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu jika aku sudah menemukannya?"

"Dia adalah malaikat yang belum sempurna dari Hyuuga. Bola arwah pertama yang diserahkan kepadaku sebagai ucapan _'selamat menjadi malaikat tertinggi'_ atau semacamnya lah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia adalah tunanganku."

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**-"Terkadang khayangan memberikan takdir yang membuatku ingin menangis. Dan aku selalu bertanya, mengapa harus aku yang merasakan diskriminasi takdir itu?"-**

**-Hyuuga Hinata-**

* * *

**©Hachi Breeze**


End file.
